


Expectations

by remedialpotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions
Summary: Ron's not expecting much for his twentieth birthday... but Hermione has something else in mind. *smut* winner of Favorite Birthday Prompt at the 2017 Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr.





	Expectations

A/N: This fic won Favorite Birthday Prompt at the 2017 Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

 

Ron's twentieth birthday seemed destined to be unremarkable - this year, it was on a cold, rainy Wednesday, and unless he had to write out the date, he mostly forgot it was his birthday at all. When the workday, which had been filled with monotonous paperwork, concluded, Ron Apparated home to a very quiet flat. He walked down the hall, listening for any sign of his girlfriend, and noticed the door to their bedroom was closed, which it almost never was unless they were in there together...

Curious, he knocked on the door. "Hermione?"

"Come in."

Ron pushed open the door and there she was, sitting on the edge of their bed in a dressing gown, her legs crossed. "Close the door," she said calmly, and when he did she took her wand and cast a silencing charm.

Hands behind her back, she stood and approached him, catching his lips in the kind of kiss that promised much more was on the way. Ron used her hips to pull her closer and as they kissed, he felt something cool and gooey land on his neck. Her mouth fell onto that same spot and her tongue swirled over his skin. Then she pulled back, a little grin on her face, and held up a small jar of… Honeyduke's chocolate sauce.

_Bloody fucking hell, this is happening._

"There's more where this came from," she said, her voice sultry and husky, "so don't be shy."

And then the dressing gown dropped to the floor, leaving her completely bare. She was beautiful, all silky skin and subtle curves. Seeing that he had better get caught up, Ron quickly yanked his shirt over his head and rid himself of his trousers. Taking the jar from her hands, he used a finger to scoop some of the chocolate and smeared a trail down the valley between her breasts. When all she did was smile, he felt bold enough to tilt the jar across her chest so that the chocolate streamed down over her.

Ron dove in, letting his tongue lick over every single inch of her as he pushed her back on the bed. The chocolate combined with the taste of her skin was intoxicating to the point where he almost felt dizzy as he closed his mouth over one of her nipples. A little moan fell out of her lips and her hips squirmed a little - it never did take much to get either of them going.

"Your turn," she gasped suddenly, sitting up and encouraging him to stand up. Her fingers, sticky from the chocolate, took a generous amount from the jar and ran down his stomach before completely coating his length in the gooey substance.

_Fuck_. What had he done to deserve this, to deserve her? He was quite certain he almost died as she began to lap up the chocolate off of his stomach before she knelt down and took him fully into her mouth. She proceeded to lick him clean, making unintelligible mumblings sneak out of his throat. His hands fell into her hair, unconcerned that he was smearing chocolate through it.

Ron nudged her gently away before he burst - he needed to be inside her when that happened - and pushed her back onto the bed. Crawling over her, he kissed her hungrily, sugary tongues mingling together, her legs wrapping around his waist. He could have easily pushed inside her, and almost did, but he wasn't quite through with the chocolate sauce portion of the evening. He had to know what she really tasted like.

The jar of sauce had tipped over on the bed, spilling onto the comforter, but Ron managed to salvage some and spread it anywhere on Hermione that he could reach - her neck, her chest, her little belly button, and then, searching her eyes for permission, he dabbed some between her legs.

"Go ahead," she panted, wiggling her hips into his hand so that his fingers slid inside of her. Ron removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue, both groaning at the sensation. He always loved the taste of her regardless, but this was almost more than he could bear. For a second he glanced up at her, and she was running her sticky hands over her breasts.

At that, his patience was shot. Ron gave her one last lick and sat up, perched at the edge of the bed, and she moved to straddle him. Hermione was a mess, all chocolatey and riled up and flushed as she sank down, bringing him inside. She sighed and kissed him as their hips connected, and her mouth still tasted so sweet. From this position, he could access so much of her, and she was still so chocolatey in so many brilliant places. Ron grasped her hips in his hands and rolled her against him, tilting his head to kiss her collarbone and her breasts.

Hermione came first, tensing and seizing against Ron as she moaned into his ear and he followed shortly after before they both collapsed back onto the bed. "Have I told you," he gasped, rolling her onto her back and kissing her, "how much…" More kisses, he couldn't get enough. "I love you."

"I love you," she murmured back. "Happy birthday, Ron." Right, it was his birthday, wasn't it?

"I can't believe that just happened," he marveled, rolling onto his back beside her.

"Was it like you imagined?"

"No," he replied with a grin. "It was about a thousand times better."

* * *

 

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!_


End file.
